Cindercry's Love
Chapter 1 The small grey she-cat's shoulders slumped as she let out a low hiss- glaring at the golden she-cat beside her. Jealousy and anger, mixed together inside her mind- her face reddening more and more by the minute. The tabby tom beside her was rubbing the she-cat's muzzle in a calm but rough way. The golden warrior giggled, playfully nudging him away with a paw. Goldenhoney was her name- a name that sounded as pure as the Moonpool. "Oh, Rabbitstrike- what would I do without a brave Thunderclan tom like you to protect me?" She purred sweetly, giving him the look many she-cats couldn't master. She batted her eyes open and closed, avoiding to dialate her pupils. Her golden hued fur was flattened, only ruffled around her neck and tail tip- a sign she was in utter love. "You're my Starclan, Rabbitstrike." She whispered, but Cindercry heard it all. Her face reddened like a blood-red moon as she anchored her claws into the ground- envy swarmed in her heart. Rabbitstrike's small bobbed tail wagged, brushing across the dirt as he leaned closer to Goldenhoney- pressing his mouth to her ear. This caused Goldenhoney to giggle again as she flicked her audits wildly. "You're my everything, Goldenhoney." Rabbitstrike simply whispered, allowing Goldenhoney to lick his cheek. Taking the opprotunity, Goldenhoney took a quick lick- darting back and giving him the soft-faced looked again. "I may be from Windclan, but I would never- never stop loving you." He grinned, looking into her blue eyes. Goldenhoney arched her back, letting out a gentle and mallow sigh. "Heather-theif." He scrunched his nose. ''Stop it, Rabbitstrike! ''Anger surged through Cindercry as she slid further into her hiding place of autumn leaves- the large, crispy leaves sheltered her small body. Rabbitstrike was a Riverclan cat- and he was in love with a Thundercat. Both against the code and most definately unfair. "You're stealing our prey, troutface!" Goldenhoney scrunched her nose. "Because you're letting me!" Rabbitstrike retorted, whisking his tail at her back. Cindercry watched as the two playfully bickered. "R-Rabbitstrike?" She whispered, her blue eyes meeting his. The tom whisked around, his eyes wide. Goldenhoney stared at her- the same feared, wild look in hers. "O-Oh, hello." She looked at the golden female. Goldenhoney looked down. "Hello. I'm sorry for coming onto your territ-" She began before Rabbitstrike pushed in front of her- looking at Cindercry. "Cindercry! I thought you were on a patrol!" He gave Goldenhoney a frightened look. ''You're a traitor! What are you doing? ''Cindercry narrowed her eyes. "Goldenhoney, you should go home now." Goldenhoney was quick to obey, and she leaped down the moors- plunging into the water. She felt her heart pump as Goldenhoney coughed- paddling violently at the water. Rabbitstrike was tense, his paws twitching. Cindercry knew what he wanted to do, help her swim to Thunderclan. Although she wanted to do the same, she knew it wouldn't be good if anyone saw her. Rabbitstrike continued to shift his weight from paw to paw. "She'll make it." His voice was low. Cindercry shrugged. "I need to talk to you. About her." The two both watched as Goldenhoney fell onto the other side of the river. Goldenhoney shook off her pelt, disappearing into the trees. Rabbitstrike nodded as Cindercry nudged him forwards with his tail. "Please, Cindercry!" Cindercry jumped as Rabbitstrike dropped to the ground, burying his head beneath his paws. Cindercry dropped beside him. "Please don't tell Gorgestar! I'll be in crowfood if anyone finds out! I-I don't even know if I can trust you!" Cindercry purred softly as Rabbitstrike's pelt brushed against hers. Her face reddened again as she gently tugged on his scruff. He flung up- his nose pressing against hers. "Sorry! I- I'm just really flustered." Cindercry slowly backed away as Rabbitstrike took a slow step back. "No- it's alright. I'm a bit confused too. But." Rabbitstrike looked up at the tense she-cat. "Your secret is safe with me." She promised. ''But why her? Why not me? ''She stared at the tom. He was muscular and smart and tall. He had a fine jaw, a magnificent method of hunting. He was adored by many- and many shes would moon over him. "Well- I guess I'll be off." She looked at him with a small grin. "Okay." Rabbitstrike was staring at the river, Cindercry felt a twang of jealousy as she trotted away. What was she kidding? He loved Goldenhoney. Scrunching her face- she tried to ignore her love. ''There are plenty of toms. ''She looked at Rabbitstrike. ''But none of them are like him. ''Her ears fell as she walked deeper into the camp. "Hey, Cindercry!" She looked up to see Dovetail, the white she-cat beaming with delight. "Hello, Dovetail." She meowed. "Lovely day, isn't it?" ''For you, maybe. ''Cindercry forced herself to nod back. "The sun is out, not a cloud in the sky! Old Whitesplash isn't too happy with all the sun disturbing his naps! Elders are always sleeping! Every time I went to bring prey to them as an apprentice- they were asleep!" Could Dovetail talk forever? It certainly seemed so. "And Onefreckle is always coughing- I'm convinced it's greencough or whitecough." Cindercry smiled, trying to look attentive and interested. "But what if it's blackcough? If so, it could spread through all of Riverclan if we aren't careful!" Cindercry flicked her tail. "I'd love to stay and chat- but I have to see somecat quickly." She said, scampering away. "Wonderful news, Dovetail!" Dovetail shot back a confused look and disappeared into the large gathering of cats. Chapter 2 Cindercry broke into a small bush, the leaves engulfing her as she hid in the tangle of branch and bramble. She watched as Rabbitstrike pushed his way through the crowd- straight into the warriors den. Cindercry watched silently- continuing to stay motionless. "Cindercry?" A small voice made her jump. "Oakkit!" She yelped, feeling the bramble snag onto her pelt as she whirled around to stare at the bracken-furred kit. She crept out of the bush, looking at the small tom. "Hello, Oakkit. S-Shouldn't you be with Tallflower?" Oakkit shook his head, continuing to smile at her. This kit. He was always getting into trouble. "You should be." She said sharply, picking up the small kit in her jaws. Oakkit mewled, splaying out his forepaws. "But I was following Stormpaw! Then you found me." He whined as Cindercry padded towards the nursery. "Nghh!" He twisted his back, trying to loosen Cindercry's grip. "Stop!" He smacked his stubby, but strong tail at Cindercry's throat. Cindercry gasped as Oakkit broke free from her grasp and thundered away. Cindercry watched as Oakkit disappeared into a large crowd of Riverclan cats. "Oh no." She groaned. Suddenly, Rabbitstrike pushed out of the crowd, holding a rather unhappy Oakkit in his jaws. "Rabbitstrike!" Oakkit stuck out his tongue as Rabbitstrike approached Cindercry. "Here. You take him." Cindercry blushed as Rabbitstrike's fur brushed against hers as he passed Oakkit to her. "Oakkit, I'm sure Cherrystem is worried about you." Oakkit growed as Cindercry walked towards the nursery.